


Devour Me

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, I dunno what to tag this it's pretty vanilla for lucci tbh, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Sex, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: He brushed past her without a word and the door swung closed with a click that sounded muffled in the humidity. It was the sound of her fate being sealed. She was completely and utterly at his mercy.





	Devour Me

She wasn’t quite sure what it was about him that intrigued her, but she thought it might be the way he moved. His smooth, elegant strides seemed almost strategical, as if great thought had been put into the placement of each foot. And he was quiet. So quiet she could literally feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck before she even heard him move a single muscle.

He was a predator. He was dangerous, especially for someone as fragile as her. And yet the thrill she felt when his slitted pupils sought out hers in a crowded room drew her to him. She wanted him, even if he would only consume her in the end.

She was prey, and he was honing in, drawn in by the scent of her fear, the thrum of her pulse beneath the soft flesh of her neck. He could so easily break her, but he always enjoyed playing with his prey first.

She opened her door to him late one night. He stood leaning against the doorjamb watching her with cold, yellow eyes framed by long, dark hair. He didn’t enter immediately, even when she opened the door wider for him, like a cat waits at the threshold as if, once the door is open, it has all the time in the world.

It was a warm night and she could feel the hair sticking to the back of her neck, a single drop of sweat sliding between her shoulder blades and down her spine. Some unspoken thing passed between them and she felt the heat begin to pool between her legs already. She knew he could smell her when his pupils widened, zeroing in on the delicious scent. He licked his lips and she felt herself grow weak at the knees.

He brushed past her without a word and the door swung closed with a click that sounded muffled in the humidity. It was the sound of her fate being sealed. She was completely and utterly at his mercy.

He stripped off his jacket slowly, powerful muscles rippling beneath his black dress shirt, suspenders straining, and hung it carefully over the back of a chair to protect it from creasing. He rolled his sleeves up neatly to his elbows, taking his time, letting her grow increasingly flustered as she watched him. He took a seat on the settee, crossing his legs neatly and spreading his arms out across the back of the lounge. Finally, he popped the first few buttons on his shirt, a sliver of olive skin taunting her, and he spoke for the first time that night.

“Strip.” 

There was an air of authority to his tone, a command she couldn’t ignore, and his hungry gaze burned into her expectantly. With trembling fingers, she began unbuttoning her blouse,  peeling the thin fabric from her sweat-damp skin. The garment fluttered to the ground and she started on her skirt, shimmying it down her hips to pool at her feet. As she stepped out of it, she made to kick off her heels as well but he stopped her with a single raised finger.

“Leave them on.”

He beckoned her with that same finger and she trembled in her heels as she moved to stand in front of him in only her undergarments. His yellow eyes stayed on hers the whole way, then raked appreciatively over the curves of her breasts and hips once she stood still. He got to his feet gracefully, the space between them shrinking to almost nothing for a moment. He was so close he must have heard her sharp intake of breath, but he made no acknowledgement, examining her face closely before moving aside to circle around to her back. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time, feel the shudder run up her spine as she bared her most vulnerable side to him.

She almost jumped as he placed his hands on her shoulders, calloused palms sweeping down her arms to settle on her hips as he leaned into to nuzzle the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, the tip of his nose tickling her skin as he traced a line from her shoulder to the spot beneath her ear.

“You smell so sweet, kitten,” he purred. “I’m going to _devour_ you.”

Her legs almost collapsed from under her at his words. Her skin was burning, aching for his touch, but save for his hands on her hips, he refused to close the remaining distance between their bodies and she dared not take the initiative and press back against him. He was in control. If she obeyed, he would reward her with the pleasure she so badly wanted. If she rebelled, he would eat her alive.

Slowly, he dragged on of the hands on her hip around to her stomach, laying his palm flat against the skin just above the waistband of her panties. He applied just the slightest amount of pressure until her back fell flush with his hard chest.

“I could smell how wet you were the second you opened that door, but…” he growled, fingers teasing the edge of her panties for a moment before dipping below to swipe his finger along her dripping arousal. “My, my, you’re _dripping_.”

She whimpered, her hips unconsciously bucking into his hand. “Please,” she begged, her voice shaking. “Please…”

“Please _what_ , kitten?” he purred in her ear, his fingers moving to tease her clit.

“Please, devour me.”

He chuckled darkly, hand withdrawing from beneath her panties. “As you wish.” 

He carefully unhooked her bra, sliding the straps slowly down her shoulders until the garment joined the rest on the floor. Her panties were next to go. When she was finally bare before him, save for her heels, he leaned down by her ear again.

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

She did as he said, making her way to the bed at the far end of the one-room apartment and crawling on top of the covers, turning to face him as he followed her across the room. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, knees apart and hands twisted in the covers.

He started to disrobe, button by agonising button. He shrugged off his suspenders, then his shirt, before starting on the fastenings of his slacks. She swallowed hard as her eyes followed the dark trail of hair from his navel to his to obvious bulge in in pants, then suddenly she was face to face with his impressive length, her toes curling unconsciously at the thought him filling her so perfectly.

Finally, he kicked of his shoes and slowly circled around to her side as if he was circling his prey. She felt the mattress dip as he joined her on the bed and his hands ghost over her hips as he nudged her knees further apart, pressing forward and pulling her against him simultaneously until her ass was flush with the tops of his thighs. She shuddered as the length of his cock slid easily between her legs and over her clit, the evidence of her arousal making a slick sound in the humid air.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he dragged his hand from the small of her back to the base of her neck, gathering up her hair in his hand and pulling it away from her neck, baring the delicate point where her pulse fluttered just beneath the skin. He leaned over her, chest pressed against her back.

“Delicious,” he purred, his tongue laving over the pulse point, rough and warm. “I’m going to enjoy having you.”

He entered her slowly in one long thrust, jolting her slightly as he bottomed out. His mouth found her neck, teeth sinking into the yielding flesh as he alternated his pace. One moment it was shallow and fast and dizzying, the next slow and _hard_ and hitting all the right places.

The sound of her moans filled the small space, muffled in the humidity. His body was so warm, enveloping her, dominating her, his teeth worrying at her neck, his hand tight in her hair. He growled low in his throat and she could feel the sound rumbling through his chest as his pace picked up, hips slamming so hard against her that she was sure they would leave bruises on the underside of her thighs come morning.

But it was exactly what she had wanted. Rough, primal, sex in its most uncomplicated form, and she loved every moment of it.

She felt a slow warmth begin to build in her abdomen, spreading outward from its centre. She mewled, arching her back against him and he pounded into her, urging him on faster, harder. His tongue left her neck to trace the shell of her ear.

“Touch yourself, kitten.”

She obeyed, gasping aloud as she rubbed tight circles over her clit, hips stuttering against his as tiny jolts of pleasure shot up her spine. He growled as he felt her begin to clench around him, wrapping one arm around her middle to lift her into his lap. He tugged at her hair, exposing her neck to him further, and bit down hard enough to pierce the skin. She cried out as the pain sent her reeling straight into her climax, her body shuddering against him as the endless waves washed over her.

He rode out her orgasm, arm tightening around her middle as his hips slammed into her over and over until he too fell into the arms of his release. He bucked into her languidly as he came down from his high, then stilled, lapping at the broken skin of her neck.

She sighed as he released her, falling forward onto the sheets to catch her breath. She rolled over to look up at him, barely a bead of sweat on his skin despite the warmth of the evening. He returned the look curiously, slitted pupils following the rise and fall of her breast. Without warning, he pounced, pinning her to the mattress, wrists restrained above her head and his cock still hard and insistent against her thigh.

“What’s wrong, kitten? Did you think I was anywhere close to being done with you?” he purred. “I meant what I said: I’m going to devour you. _Every. Last. Piece._


End file.
